The Sun Will Rise Again
by crzcwgrl
Summary: What happens when Bella and Jacobs marriage ends and she finds herself in a Las Vegas Suite with Superstar Edward Cullen?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first attempt at any FF and am really nervous about posting it, so I just decided to go for it.**

**As we all know, I do not own any of the characters, please thank SM for allowing me to borrow them for this. Without her, none of this would be possible.**

**Prologue**

**Jacob and Bella's fight**

"Jacob, I just can't do this anymore." I couldn't make myself look at him. I knew seeing the realization show in his eyes would be too much to bear, so I just sat there looking down at my lap. I still loved and cared about him, but I wasn't in love with him anymore, and I hadn't been for a long time.

"But Bella, We can make it through this. It's just a rough patch. We've gone through this before." I knew that tone so well. It was the one he used when he was trying to convince himself of something that he didn't believe. "I have never failed at anything in my life. I will not let this be my first." He shouted that last sentence and even though I was still looking down at my lap, I could see the expression on his face as clearly as if I had been looking directly at him. I had made him angry.

I couldn't back down now. I had come this far. There were just a few more words to say before I was finished. I took a deep, slow breath, and as calm as I could, I spoke, "Jacob, I have made my decision. There is nothing that you can do or say that can change that. Kaitlyn and I are moving out."

"No. You can't do this." This time he spoke in a whisper, and I could still tell that he was trying to convince himself that I really wasn't leaving him.

"Jacob, I am doing this. I have to. This really isn't fair to any of us, this lie that we've been living. You and I both know that if it weren't for Kaitlyn, this would have been over with years ago." And there it was. The one thing that I swore I would never do and I did. I put Kaitlyn right in the middle of this. None of this was her fault. We both knew it. Even though we knew deep down that our marriage wasn't working, when I found out I was pregnant, I had made the conscious decision to at least try, hoping that the love we both shared for our child would help strengthen the love between us. And it had for a while, but when that new parent glow had faded, things went right back to the way they had been before. And I knew he knew that too, just by his lack of response, "You can't even deny this, either, so why can't you let this end peacefully so that we both can get on with our lives and be happy?"

When I finally looked up at him, I was not staring into the angry man I had been picturing in my head, but into the red swollen eyes of a hurt man. Was he really crying? There were only two other times that I had ever seen him cry, and those were our wedding day and the first time he held Kaitlyn, just minutes after she was born. "Jake, you know that I am not doing this to hurt you. This is just how it has to be. We have spent the last ten years trying to make a go out of a high school crush. We were never going to work. We were doomed from the beginning. Come on, how many times do the captain of the football team and the captain of the math club actually manage to last longer than a pity date?"

O.K., so the term "pity date" may have been an overreaction, but how else was I supposed to describe it? Jacob had agreed to take me out to dinner after I had helped him to pass our math midterm. This was a dream come true to me. I had been crushing on him ever since junior high school PE but we ran in different circles so I never said anything to him. Even now, after ten years of marriage, we still ran in our own circles. Our two groups of friends never mingled together.

None of that matter anymore anyway. He needed to know how truly incompatible we are, how little we really did have in common. I just wanted him to let me go, so I had to use the only thing that would hurt him, "Kaitlyn and I are moving out. I will be in touch to retrieve the rest of our belongings when we get settled."

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes."

"Then you and Kaitlyn stay. I will leave. No need to interrupt her life because of this. This is her home. She will need her routine to stay as normal as possible in order for her to heal."

"No, Jacob, this is your house." I stood up and headed toward the front door. When I put my hand on the door knob, I turned towards him, "I already have a place to stay and Kaitlyn really loves it there. She has a yard to play in and friends to play with. Everything will be OK with her. I'll make sure of it. I'll be in touch." I then walked out the front door, and never looked back.

-000-

**Thank you for reading this. Chapter 1 is being edited (by me) as you are reading this and should be posted soon. **

**Comments are always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to be posted. I had some computer and RL issues that came up recently. Hopefully these have all been cleared and future updates will come quicker**

**As we all know, I do not own any of the characters, please thank SM for allowing me to borrow them for this. Without her, none of this would be possible.**

**Chapter 1**

**Celebration in Vegas**

"Rose, you know this is completely crazy, don't you? We shouldn't be here. Tell me again why we are here?" How Rose had convinced me to a weekend trip was the easy part. How she had convinced me to crash the party on the penthouse floor, I couldn't tell you. But here we were, and we were probably the only two women not in their early 20's. "I feel so old compared to everyone here."

"Oh, stop it, Bella, you are not old. Besides, this is where Vegas want us. So, just relax and have fun" Obviously Rose didn't seem to care that they were amongst the oldest here and that all those young girls kept on giving them dirty looks.

"Come on Rose, have you heard what they are saying about us?" The one thing I hated most was being the center of attention. I always tried to blend in to the background, but tonight, that's exactly the opposite of what was happening.

"Who cares what these kids are saying. They are just jealous. Now, look at me and act like I'm saying something funny." She didn't even give me a chance to complain before she spoke again. "Just do it. There is a gorgeous guy over in the corner checking you out." I began to turn to look at where she was looking. "Don't look. Just laugh" and she made a face that couldn't help make me laugh. "That worked. He's on his way over here."

She finally motioned for me to turn around and then I saw him. Rose was right, he was gorgeous.

There was one detail that Rose hadn't mentioned. "Edward Cullen" I whispered under my breath as I turned back towards Rose. "Is that who you were talking about?"

"Oh don't be such a hag. I'll leave you alone with him. I'll see you tomorrow." Rose said and walked away.

"Wait. What? Are you leaving?" Rose just smiled and waved. "Great." I stood there, closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened my eyes, Edward Cullen was standing right in front of me. He stood there for the better half of a second, not saying a word, just gazing into my eyes before he reached out for my hand and led me into the darkest corner of the makeshift dance floor in the center of the room. The simple touch of his hand in mine lit a fire in every nerve ending and I could feel the fire raging through my entire body.

When he stopped and pulled me to him, the raging fire began to explode. Staring into my eyes, he began swaying to the music. The beat of my heart was so strong when he held me that I was worried he would feel it against his chest, He didn't seem to notice. He just pulled me closer.

My body molded to his in such a way it felt like we were two pieces of the same puzzle and I couldn't pull myself free from his embrace. No man had ever had this effect on me and I could understand how this was possible. How was it that after only thirty seconds in his arms did I feel like I was home.

All too soon he began to pull away. I tried to hold on to him with every bit of strength I had. But when he brushed his lips along my ear lobe and said "Follow me" the breath his words made sent a shiver down my spine and my knees go weak. He said no more, only navigating through the crowd towards a closed door on the far end of the room. The fire from his touch was still burning wildly to my core and my only hope was that the door he was leading me to opened to someplace quiet and private, preferably with a bed. I had this sudden urgent need to feel his skin on mine.

Through the door was a stairwell. Not exactly the most romantic place for a rendezvous, but wasn't this always the perfect place for a quick tryst in all the romance novels I read? But he didn't stop and was beginning to lose my patience. My need to have his arms wrapped around me grew as he led me up the flight of stairs through yet another door. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to wait before I exploded.

And then, I wasn't waiting anymore. He had me pressed against the cool wall on the other side of the door with his mouth on mine. He took me so quickly I let out a gasp in surprise, which quickly turned into a moan as I found myself a willing participant. His kiss made my blood boil.

I had a million thoughts racing through my brain as he kissed me, the first being that I should not be doing this. Not only was he easily fifteen years younger than me, but he was known as the playboy of the group so this was probably a common occurrence in his life, and as a thirty-six year old divorcee, this was the last thing that I needed. However, when his tongue forcefully made its way into my mouth, that thought and all the others seemed totally irrelevant. I found myself forgetting every reason why I should make him stop this exciting attack on my senses and I let the pleasure take over.

A groan escaped from my throat and his kiss became more powerful. I could feel my knees begin to buckle so I reached up and grabbed on to his shirt. The feelings burning through my body didn't even come close to how Jacob had ever made me feel, but at this moment, I didn't care. I needed more. I had to touch him, hold him, feel him. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anybody. So I did the one thing that I knew would show him. I slid my hands down his chest and gently tugged his shirt free from his jeans. I wrapped my arms around his waist, sneaking under his shirt, and rubbing my hands up along the rock hard muscles of his back. That still wasn't enough. I still wanted more.

My hands roamed back around to his six-pack and solidly built chest. His nipples hardened as my hands skimmed over them at the same time he let out a groan of approval. I knew now that there was no turning back. I had him right where I wanted him.

I wrapped my hands back around to his back and pulled him closer to me, squeezing me breasts tight against his chest as he moved his kiss along my jaw line and up to my ear lobe where he gently teased it with his tongue before he whispered, "I want you."

A moan escaped and he pulled away. At first I thought maybe I hadn't responded in a way that told him I wanted the same thing, but then I let my eyes meet his and that's when I saw it, the need burning in his eyes was the same that I was sure shown through mine as well.

His sweet lips made their way back to mine with a fierceness that was quickly matched with my own need. Soon, his tongue was sweeping along my lower lip and I couldn't help but open my mouth and allow his tongue the entry that I craved, and quickly, we were both exploring and tasting each other. That still wasn't enough. I wanted more. I needed more. I again began exploring everywhere on his back and chest that I could reach from under his shirt and he took that as an opportunity to do the same.

Making his way over my shirt, he skimmed my breasts and went straight to the buttons on my shirt and his hands made their way back to by breasts that were now only covered up by the thin lace of my bra. I pushed my chest into his hands letting him know my need for him. He took that as a sign to tease my nipples as he pulled his mouth away from my lips, kissing along my jaw line to the sensitive spot just below my ear, down my neck, to my collar bone, and finally to the swell of my breast. As he kissed there, he slid his thumbs between the lace and my skin, finally making direct contact with my hard peaks.

My moan at his touch was enough to get him to push the material out of the way. "So beautiful" he whispered just before one of his teasing hands was replaced by the flicking of his tongue just before my nipple was sucked deeply into his mouth.

His now free hand found a new job and began exploring their way down my sides to my hip and below to my thigh. He trailed a path to my inner thigh that made me shudder and push myself into him. When he made his way up my inner thigh to my heated center, I felt the vibrations from his moan against my nipple as he realized there was nothing under my skirt slowing him down from where I wanted him to be. Without so much as a pause in his action, he was sliding his hands along my lips before plunging one finger quickly inside me before pulling out just as quickly. I groaned in disapproval before I realized he was just relocating my own juices to the outer areas for more pleasure.

He slid his long fingers up and down my lips, while just barely teasing my clit until I almost couldn't take it anymore. "Please" I pleaded and then he began circling and rubbing my clit until I nearly exploded and when why whispered pleas turned into screaming demands, he plunged first one then two fingers inside me, at first sliding them in and out at a slow pace, but quickly speeding up the rate and intensity, while adding a steady rhythmic pace on my clit until I finally did explode with an orgasm that came in so many waves of pleasure that I felt like my insides were going to melt. "Oh Edward!" I screamed. "That was amazing!"

And that was the only way that I knew to describe how I felt at that moment. Sure I had orgasms before, but nothing so utterly satisfying, but yet still wanting more. If his fingers made me feel this good, what could the other parts of him do when they were inside me?

Edward just held me for a moment, allowing my system to calm down. When I felt my heart rate and breathing slow, I wasted no time going after what I really wanted, so I quickly reached to the button on his jeans.

"Let me." Edward said, pushing my shaking hands out of the way. He freed himself in less time than it took me to take a breath and somehow had managed to retrieve a condom without her seeing where it came from. "Never leave home without one." He said as he ripped it open.

Before I could help him put it on, he had me lifted off the ground and was buried deep inside me and I moaned. He felt so good buried inside me. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and held him tightly to me until I couldn't take it anymore. I began rotating my hips, letting him know that I was tired of waiting, and he began thrusting, slowly at first, and then building up quickly to a pace that had me begging for release. It wasn't long before I felt myself quivering again. I had always heard about the ability to have multiple orgasms, but had never experienced the pure joy in it until this very moment. Most of the time, in order to have one, I had to finish myself once he left.

But not this man. This man had already proved all my theories wrong with two satisfying orgasms, but now a third was rippling through me and I knew that I would leave completely satisfied.

I gave myself into the pleasure and pulled him as tight to me as I could. I didn't want this feeling to ever end, but when he stepped up the pace of his thrusting, I knew it would be over all too soon. With one final growl, and one final thrust, he buried deep inside me with his final release.

"Amazing." He said, repeating the exact thing that I said after my first orgasm. He just held me as we both tried to catch our breath before he withdrew and lowered me to the ground.

As he unsheathed himself and made his necessary clothing adjustments, I did the same when reality hit me. I was a mother. I didn't do this type of thing, especially not with my daughter's crush. So my daughter was only five years old, but the principle was still the same. But at the same time, what better way to have rebound sex than with someone I would never see again. It was at that thought that I made my decision to leave this as it was meant to be, a one night stand. "I have to leave. Thank you for an amazing time." I turned and quickly ran through the door and back to my normal life.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first attempt at any FF and am really nervous about posting it, so I just decided to go for it.**

**As we all know, I do not own any of the characters, please thank SM for allowing me to borrow them for this. Without her, none of this would be possible.**

**Chapter 2**

**And we meet again**

"Kaitlyn you need to be more careful." I didn't know what had gotten into her today. Kaitlyn never acted this way. Sure, I knew that bouncing back and forth between mine and Jacob's houses had to be hard on her, but she knew better than to kick her ball at people. But today, every time Kaitlyn got a hold of the ball, she was kicking it or throwing it at some unsuspecting park visitor. This time it was a group of kids playing in the sandbox. "I have told you that if you keep doing that, you will not be able to come and play anymore."

"I know, momma, that one was an accident." She looked at me with her bright blue eyes and a smile she knew I couldn't resist.

"Ok. I will forgive you this time." I said, kicking the ball back to her. "Just promise me that you will be more careful from now on." But Kaitlyn didn't hear a word that was said to her. She again kicked it wildly toward a park spectator, this time someone who had come to the park with his guitar in tow.

"Come on Kay, let's see who can get to it first." I was hoped that making a game of it would make Kaitlyn run fast enough that she would get to it before the poor guys guitar was smashed. Unfortunately that didn't work, Kaitlyn took her time chasing it down and the ball did hit the guitar player, but luckily missed the guitar. Instead, it bounced off the rim of the baseball cap he was wearing. In a matter of seconds, he had stopped playing, placed his guitar up against the bench he was sitting on, picked up the ball, and was standing there waiting with an amused smile on his face.

Something about the smile on his face was strangely familiar, but I didn't figure it out until I was within an arms distance of him. The recognition of who he was hit me like a punch in the stomach, and I could instantly feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry." _Come on, focus I. There is absolutely no way he recognizes you. Get control of yourself. _"I was just telling her she needed to be more careful."

"Don't worry about it. No harm, no foul." He said, holding the ball out towards Kaitlyn. "I believe this is yours." He said kneeling down to her level.

Kaitlyn just stood there, clinging to my leg, no intention of taking the ball from the tall stranger, so he stood up and looked straight into my eyes and that's when I knew that he recognized her as well. My stomach tightenend. Those beautiful green eyes were as clear and as piercing as they had been in Vegas, and were just as intoxicating. I had to focus on the task at hand, which was retrieving my daughter's ball, so as to not let my weak knees collapse on me.

As he handed me the ball, his hands brushed against mine and a chill, the same one that I felt the first time he touched me, ran down my spine. It had been three months since that night, but the effect was still the same. "Thank you" is all I could say, but the words came out in four syllables instead of two.

"Momma!" Kaitlyn screamed and I jumped.

For the briefest moment, I was back in Vegas watching as Edward made his way across the crowded party toward me and I had forgotten that Kaitlyn was still standing right beside Kaitlyn's scream brought me back to the present and I forced myself to unlock myself from his eyes. "What is it, Kay?"

"Momma," she cupped her hands around my ear and whispered with much excitement. "He looks just like Edward Cullen." Oh no, she recognized him, too. Of course she would. Kaitlyn was too young to know that his family lived just outside of town. I had all but forgotten that fact until this moment, even when I ran away after our encounter, the idea that I might see him again when I got home was the furthest thing from my mind. My only thought at the moment was to get out of there as quickly as I could.

"Can you ask him, momma, please?" Kaitlyn again interrupted the train of thought rolling through my brain.

"I'm not saying it is him, but if you want to know for sure, you will have to ask him yourself." Kaitlyn again gave me that sweet little look that she always gives when she doesn't want to talk to someone and shook her head, but instead of folding this time, I said, loud enough for Edward to hear himself, "Kay, you are five years old now, and that makes you a big girl. And big girls do things for themselves."

She stood there with her stubborn expression on her face. This look I had grown accustomed to told me that she was waiting for me to budge. I just shook my head and smiled. Once she realized that I meant what I said, she took a deep breath, looked up at Mr. Perfect, and said in a soft voice, "Do you know that you look an awful lot like Edward Cullen?"

He again squatted down to her level. "You are a smart little girl." he said as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

Kaitlyn immediately reached up and touched her face where Edward's hand had grazed her and I could see the excitement in her eyes at the realization that she was meeting her "favorite boy", as so often called him. This brought tears to my eyes that I fought with every ounce of my being to hold in. I was thankful that I was wearing my dark sunglasses. I didn't want to have to explain my sudden crying, or embarrass my daughter in her big moment.

Kaitlyn gave Edward a hug with so much force that she nearly knocked him over. "You are my favorite." she said to him.

"Thank you." he said with a smile so big, it threatened to make the tears welling up in my eyes fall. "What is your name?"

"Kaitlyn." She said with stars in her eyes, apparently deciding to come out of her shell.

"Well, Kaitlyn, can you tell me your favorite song?" he said and stood up to grab his guitar.

"I Don't Have the Time." She said as she took her place right next to him on the bench. I stood there just watching as Kaitlyn sang her favorite song with him.

I decided to sit down next to Kaitlyn. The expressions that flowed over her face were almost more than my heart could bear. Seeing her happy always melted my heart. Seeing the way that he was treating her made it even better. This was more than I had ever expected when Kaitlyn and I had talked about what she would do if she ever got to meet her idol.

"Can you sing another?" Kaitlyn said, clapping.

Before I could tell Kaitlyn that one song was enough, Edward began playing another one. Kaitlyn had jumped up from the bench and began performing for him the same way she did at home as he began the second song. I recognized this one as well, from the many times that I had played the CD in the car while driving Kaitlyn around town. It was called "I'm the One", an upbeat song that was one of my favorites because it described how I saw my life, or at least the life that I always dreamed about. Somehow, that life just wasn't in the cards for me. Getting married right out of high school to Jacob was something that I thought I wanted, and after four years into the marriage, we knew we were heading down the path to divorce, but that's when I found out I was pregnant with Kaitlyn. Somehow, adding a baby to the equation seemed to make our marriage better for a while, but in the five years since my little angel was born, everything went from bad to worse, and no matter how hard we tried to make it work, nothing ever seemed to improve. But, I just couldn't admit to failure. I was in this for the long haul, coming from a family where you worked through your differences, and made marriage work no matter how wrong it was to stay in it. Even my brother and his wife knew that I was unhappy and kept badgering me to leave Jake. I don't know if it was pure fear, or me not wanting to take Kaitlyn away from her father, but I just couldn't take that first step and knew that I would probably stay in this loveless marriage for the rest of my life unless something drastic happened.

As soon as he finished this song, and before Kaitlyn could say anything, I said, "All right, Kaitlyn, I think it's time for us to go."

"But momma, I don't want to go. Can't we just stay and play with Edward some more?"

"No, remember, we are going over to visit with Auntie Rose and she has something super really cool planned." I said with enthusiasm, hoping to get an excited reaction from her.

"OK, since you put it that way." Kaitlyn said. It was not the reaction I was looking for, but at least she agreed it was time to go. She then looked up at Edward. "Can we play again one day? I had fun today."

"I would love to play again. Maybe I will see you next time you are here." Edward smiled at Kaitlyn, and then at me.

"This is my favorite place to play, so momma brings me here all the time, well when she isn't working." Kaitlyn gleamed. I could see the excitement at the idea of singing with her "favorite boy" again.

"Kaitlyn, why don't you go make sure we have all your toys before we leave. We don't want to leave anything behind again." I said. I needed a moment with Edward, and I knew that reminding her of the bucket she left here and lost was just the excuse that I needed to give me that moment.

"Thanks for everything that you did today. I know that meeting you meant the world to her. She is never going to stop talking about it. It was so nice seeing you again." As I shook his hand, I felt that same chill run down my spine that I had felt just twenty minutes before, and once again, I was captivated by his eyes.

"You have a really sweat little girl. I really was having fun. Meeting my fans and seeing their expressions is what makes my job so worthwhile." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. Then his look got softer and more passionate. "I tried to run after you, you know, the last time we met." He paused, as if waiting for me to say something. But I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there, lost in his eyes. "I'd really like to see you again."

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _My subconscious was screaming. But those aren't the words that came out of my mouth. "I don't know, Edward. I don't think that's such a good idea." Why was my mouth always saying the exact opposite of what I wanted to say?

"Why not?"

"There are so many reasons. First, there is Kaitlyn, second, there is the obviously huge age difference, and third, we live in two completely different worlds." I did it again, told him the exact opposite of what I wanted to say.

I could see the disappointment in his eyes and it tore at my insides. "Just for coffee, nothing more. And if you still feel the same way after that, I will back off and you don't ever have to see me again." Again, that passion filled look in his eyes that made me weak at the knees. I knew I couldn't speak, so I just stood there. "How about we meet at Swan's tomorrow morning? At 10?" Did he know that was my family's restaurant? Is that why he chose it? But how could he possibly know? Did I ever tell him my last name? No, impossible. And even if I had, Swan is my maiden name; I hadn't gone by that in ten years. Even now, in the middle of a divorce, I was still going by Black. So there is no way that he could know that. "What's wrong? Do you not like that place? We could meet somewhere else?"

"No, Swan's is the perfect place. I'll be there at 10, tomorrow." I said, and then forced myself to pull free from his gaze, grab Kaitlyn, and get out of the park before I found myself doing something I shouldn't be doing out in public.

**Rose****'s visit**

Rose knew that something was up the moment Kaitlyn and I met her at the pizza place. "Tell me what's got that gleam in your eye and that bounce in your step?"

"Will you please let me at least sit down before you start grilling me?"

"Mommy, you told me as soon as Kaitlyn got here, we could go play. Can we mommy, can we?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you two stay together and no fighting. Here are your tokens" Rose handed a cup full of tokens to each of the girls and we watched them both run off.

"Michelle has been bouncing in her seat since we got here. She couldn't wait until you two got here."

"You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"Only about five minutes, but to a five year old, that's eternity in this place." We both laughed at how true this was. "Now, tell me, what's going on with you?"

"Kaitlyn and I just came here from our weekly trip to the park."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. You have got that gleam in your eye. One I haven't seen in a long time."

As much as I didn't want to say anything right now to her, I knew that there was no way that I was going to be able to hold her off. Rose always had her way of getting the information that she wanted, so I broke down and told her. "Remember tall dark and handsome from Vegas?" Rose shook her head, obviously waiting for me to continue. "I ran into him at the park today. He wants to meet for coffee tomorrow at Swan's"

"You said yes, didn't you?"

"It's not like I can avoid him tomorrow, I am working."

"What was he doing at the park?" Obviously Rose had no clue that the Cullen's lived just outside of town, which put our little town of Fork's a highly visited tourist town on the music map once the band became huge.

"He was just sitting on one of the benches in the back playing his guitar. Crazy Kaitlyn almost smashed it with her ball. Apparently he's from around here; grew up just outside of town."

"Wow, what a small world we live in. How did we ever not notice him before? In a town this small, it's hard not to notice all the hot guys."

"He travels a lot with his job, so he isn't around much anymore."

"I guess that explains it then." Rose said, but I knew she wasn't finished with her twenty questions. I had managed to avoid the inquisition after our Vegas trip, but now that he was here, in our town, and asking me out, there was no way that she wasn't going to want to know every little detail about that night. "So, now you can't avoid it. You have to tell me what happened that night. Obviously it was something good, or he wouldn't want to see you again."

"I told you, I don't kiss and tell." I could feel my cheeks burning and as observant as Rose was, I knew she could tell by the blush what really happened."

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Shhh, Rose, keep your voice down. This is a family establishment." I looked around to make sure no one had heard. The last thing I needed was the town gossips to hear that I was having an affair, and there goes the civil divorce. Someone would make Jake believe that the only reason that I left was because I had someone on the side. "Plus I don't need the whole town gossiping over what may or may not have happened."

That should keep her at bay for a bit. Rose is my best friend and I love her to death, but sometimes she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut or to lower her voice.

"Fine, But you're not off the hook yet. Tonight, I will have Em watch the girls and we will open a bottle of wine and you will dish." Rose said with an evil grin on her face. Great, this is the last thing I had planned on for tonight. Trying to get Rose to back down when she was on a mission for dirt was almost impossible.

"I hope you enjoy disappointment, because, as I told you in Vegas, there is nothing to tell, and even if there were something, its' not right to share all the details. You will just have to use your imagination." I could see the disappointment in her little eyes, and the pout began to form on her lips. "Oh, don't give me that."

"OK, whatever, but you know that I will get it out of you, when you least expect it."

"Who is he?" Jacob screamed into the phone. "Is that the real reason that you left? For some new model?" Wait, isn't that supposed to be the wife's line? Aren't the husband's the ones who usually trade their wives in for newer models? This is not how it was supposed to be.

"Jacob, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you today. At the park. Like one little family, that's what you looked like. I will not have it. That is my daughter. I will not have her taken away from me."

"Exactly what did you see?"

"You and Kaitlyn and some young guy playing together as a family at the park, the way we used to, when we were happy."

Oh geez, this is exactly what I was afraid of. Jacob wasn't there. Some town gossip saw me at the park with Edward and the story got all skewed. "Oh come off it Jake, you know you weren't there. Had you really been there, you would know that's not what was going on at all."

"Are you calling me a liar? I know what I saw."

"The only thing you saw was your spy's version of the truth. Yes, I was at the park, and yes Kaitlyn and I were playing, until she threw her ball at some young kid playing his guitar, who it turned out just happened to be Kaitlyn's favorite singer, Edward Cullen. You know as well as I do that she has been dreaming of the day when she could meet him. Well, that just happened to be today. And if you don't believe me, you can ask Kaitlyn yourself. She will tell you the exact same thing." I paused waiting for a response from him, but there was nothing but dead silence coming from the other end of the phone. "So, why don't you call off your spies? I don't want to fight with you, Jake. I want to do this amicably. Please, we only have a few more months before everything is finalized. Can't we just get through this like two adults?"

"That's what I have been trying to do this time. I'm not the one who is running around town with the latest model while still married." _Click! He hung up on me. I can't believe he hung up on me!_ And then there was a knock at the door. I answered it to a man holding an envelope.

"Isabella Black?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"You've been served." Was all he said as he handed me the envelope and walked away.

Standing there dazed, I opened the envelope and was shocked to find a revised custody addendum to our divorce papers. Jacob was now filing for full custody.


End file.
